Reptile/Current Timeline
Biography *'Mortal Kombat (2011):' "His home realm of Zaterra is gone, mysteriously destroyed ages ago. Reptile is the last known surviving member of his race. He has since made Outworld his home. Shao Kahn has made use of Reptile’s mastery of stealth to spy on suspected traitors and slay known enemies of the empire. But the knowledge that he is the last of his kind gnaws at Reptile. He would give anything, destroy anyone, if it would bring his realm back from the abyss. Self-pity fuels his aggression as he inflicts suffering and death on others." *'Mortal Kombat X: '"Reptile's home realm of Zaterra was conquered and assimilated long ago by the Outworld Emperor Shao Kahn, leaving Reptile the sole survivor. Reptile has since serves Outworld's rulers faithfully--biding his time until he can find a way to recreate his Raptor race. Reptile possesses many reptilian traits, which make him a formidable foe." Storyline Mortal Kombat 2011 Reptile fights for Outworld against Earthrealm in the tenth Mortal Kombat tournament. He battles Johnny Cage during the first match of the tournament, but is defeated. After the end of the tournament, Reptile, Baraka, and Kitana bring Shang Tsung to Shao Kahn, the Emperor of Outworld, to stand trial for his failure to merge the realms. Reptile makes another appearance during the second Mortal Kombat tournament, whispering to Shang Tsung something inaudible, which pleases the sorcerer. Reptile is next seen in the Living Forest. While Kano and Shang Tsung prepare to make a deal over the Black Dragon firearms, Smoke interrupts. After Smoke defeats Kano, Shang Tsung morphs into the elder Sub-Zero and teams up with Reptile to face Smoke in a two-on-one fight. Smoke defeats both Reptile and Shang Tsung. When the younger Sub-Zero demands to face Scorpion, he is instead forced into a duel with Reptile, and emerges victorious against the reptilian ninja. Reptile then appears during the Earthrealm invasion, scaling a building which police officers Kurtis Stryker and Kabal are on top of. Reptile dodges all of the bullets fired at him, and spits acid at Kabal, incapacitating him. Stryker then battles Reptile and defeats him. After losing to Stryker, he is not seen again. Mortal Kombat X (Comic Series) Reptile was ordered by Shao Kahn to participate in Shang Tsung's tournament in Earthrealm, the emperor expressing doubts over the sorcerer's true intentions. Reptile believed he was to only spy on Shang Tsung but Shao Kahn ordered him to do whatever he must to ensure Outworld's victory. Though Reptile intended not to compete, he dreamed of winning and possibly discovering a way to bring his people back. Unfortunately for Reptile, he lost his first match against Johnny Cage and continued to lose after. Reptile was no longer welcome in the emperor's presence for his failures and the spy understand what that meant and began sleeping with one eye open. Reptile's concerns proved true as he sensed the presence of an assassin in his chambers one night, the Osh-Tek warrior Kotal. However, Kotal chose not to kill Reptile that night and instead left. The next day, Reptile was invited to the throne by Shao Kahn, who introduced him to his new commander, Kotal. As the emperor expressed his reservations about Kotal's decision, Reptile knelt before his new commander, never letting on he knew his commander had very nearly killed him the night before. Kotal would earn Reptile's genuine loyalty and respect, and when Kotal declared his coup d'etat against Mileena, Reptile was by his side and took a blow from Mileena's sai to protect his leader. Reptile is first seen in Raiden's vision, standing close to Kotal Kahn and Ferra & Torr. Reptile is seen again, watching Kotal give a speech to the inhabitants of Outworld, and standing by D'Vorah and Erron Black. Reptile is still close to his emperor's side after Kotal declares to the Outworld inhabitants his father, Kotal K'etz's, mission to hunt down the traitors to the empire. Reptile accompanies K'etz and a band of warriors to the Golden Desert to face Reiko and Mileena. Reptile witnesses clouds suddenly block out the sun and is visibly surprised and he soon after witnesses the Red Dragon's slaughter of their forces and Goro's betrayal and execution of Kotal K'etz. Reptile survives and escapes, informing Kotal Kahn of his father's death and Goro's betrayal, as well as the Red Dragon's involvement. Reptile is revealed to have followed Kotal Kahn to the Golden Desert, using his invisibility not just to hide himself, but D'Vorah and Ferra & Torr as well, before attacking the Red Dragon mercenaries after Kotal defeats and humiliates Goro in single kombat. Later, after burning their hideout to the ground, Reptile informs Kotal of Mileena's and Reiko's escape. Reptile is the first to come Kotal Kahn's defense after the emperor is shot by Sonya Blade. Enraged at Sonya's accusation that Kotal kidnapped her daughter, Reptile attempts to strike her with his tongue, but the organ is caught by Johnny Cage, who defuses the situation. After it's determined that Erron Black was working with the Black Dragon to kidnap Cassie, and not following Kotal's orders, the emperor orders Reptile and D'Vorah to take Sonya and Johnny to the northern trade route where Erron Black is. Reptile accompanies the Special Forces into the Outworld jungles, following behind D'Vorah and Sonya Blade. Reptile is unamused when Johnny Cage tries to bet with him over which of the two will snap first, though the saurian is soon shocked when they discover Erron Black's bloody and beaten form tied to a tree top. Reptile is silent as Black tells what happened between the Black and Red Dragon clans as well as the kidnapped girls locations. Reptile stands by the emperor along with the rest of his chosen warriors as Kotal Kahn reprimands Erron Black for his actions. After this, Reptile is ordered along with D'Vorah to take Black back to his prison cell. Reptile is at Kotal Kahn's side as the emperor observes the Shokan and Oni Warlord hordes outside of Z'unkahrah's walls. After D'Vorah and Ferra and Torr depart to parlay with the Kintaro, Reptile informs his emperor that their warriors will be ready no matter the outcome and tells Kotal that the Earthrealmers are proving useful after his emperor asks. During the final battle of the Shokan siege, Reptile saves D'Vorah's life when she is nearly attacked from behind by a Shokan, snapping its neck while invisible before losing his camouflage. He tells D'Vorah they must regroup with Ferra and Torr when the duo are knocked across the battlefield, unconscious, and Reptile and D'Vorah are confronted by a monstrous mutant Oni Warlord with two heads. Reptile is injured by the beast before it is ultimately killed by D'Vorah and Kotal Kahn kills King Gorbak. Reptile is carried by D'Vorah over to Kotal Kahn after the Shokan retreat and the emperor orders him taken to the infirmary to be treated along with the rest of the wounded. As Kotal Kahn observed the ruined capitol of Z'unkahrah, reminiscing of the promise he had made to the people of Outworld's empire, declaring he will die as his duty to protect them, Reptile reveals he knew Kotal was the one assigned to kill him for failing Shao Kahn so many times in the past. Reptile asks why Kotal spared him, and after Kotal tells him that his skills as a spy were too valuable to throw away in death matches, Reptile says that Kotal saw value where Shao Kahn had not. Reptile tries to tell his emperor that his life has value even without his family, but Kotal refuses to listen. After each of Kotal's warriors relate their own tales to the Kahn, the capitol suddenly shakes fiercely and Reptile witnesses the arrival of the Black Dragon warriors. Mortal Kombat X Five years before the story, Reptile seems to be the first ally to Kotal Kahn, and the two approach D'Vorah asking her to assist them in overthrowing the Empress Mileena. Moments later, Mileena, Ermac, Baraka and several Tarkartan soldiers enter the room and confront the trio, accusing them of treason and sedition. Reptile then reveals to the room that he saw how Mileena was constructed in Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits and is not actually Shao Kahn's daughter, and is therefore not the rightful heir to the throne. Outraged by Reptile's outburst, Mileena orders her men to kill the usurpers. However, Ermac soon betrays Mileena and joins the usurpers. After D'Vorah kills Baraka and the rest defeat the other Tarkartans, Kotal orders Mileena to be locked up and thus begins his reign as the new emperor of Outworld. Reptile, along with Erron Black and Ermac, is next seen investigating the bodies left by D'Vorah after she betrayed Outworld by stealing Shinnok's amulet. Cassie Cage, Jacqui Briggs, Takeda Takahashi, and Kung Jin escaped captivity but are quickly located by Reptile's superior smelling senses. The Earthrealmers begin an ambush, as Cassie and Jacqui fight Erron and Ermac, Takeda begins kombat with Reptile who uses his invisibility to fight him, but Takeda uses his telepathy to locate him before he strikes. Reptile and his comrades are then incapacitated by the Earthrealmers. The three go to Kotal Kahn and report that D'Vorah is gone with the amulet and they believe that she is also working with Earthrealm. Furious with this news, Kahn declares war on Earthrealm and tells his men to ready the army. Kotal Kahn, Reptile, Ermac, Ferra/Torr, and Erron Black then lead dozens of soldiers through a portal to Earthrealm and meet up with the four Earthrealmers who happened to crash land in that area. The Earthrealmers run away from the army and ambush the Outworld Army. Reptile quickly dodges most of the attacks and climbs the trees and pounces on Jacqui. Takeda attempts to stop him, but Reptile ends up spitting his acid in his face, temporarily blinding him. Jacqui breaks free of Reptile's grasp and defeats him. However the Earthrealmers are overrun by the superior number of the Outworld army. Kotal Kahn announces that he shall have their heads as a peace treaty for Shinnok to spare Outworld. All of a sudden, the Lin Kuei led by Sub-Zero attack the army, allowing the four teammates to escape. The fate of Reptile and the rest of his companions is unknown after this, but it is likely that they escaped back to Outworld. Ending * Mortal Kombat (2011): "Having defeated Shao Kahn, Reptile was feared by all. He forced Shang Tsung to regenerate his Raptor race. The process took agonizing months, but soon Reptile heard the snarls of young broodlings throughout the Flesh Pits. Eventually, Shang Tsung had created an army of Raptor warriors bred to serve Reptile. They stormed the realm, killing any Tarkatan, Shokan, or Centaur who opposed Reptile's rule. The intoxicating feeling of reuniting with his people blinded Reptile to the suffering of his former comrades. Reptile was home once more." *'Mortal Kombat X': "After Shinnok's defeat, Reptile was ordered to Earthrealm by Kotal Kahn, to assess the damage. Such intel could prove useful in future konflicts. Stumbling upon a collapsed cavern exposed during the crisis, Reptile was shocked to see Raptors emerging from within. Unlike the rest of his race, these Raptors had never left Earthrealm for the doomed realm of Zaterra, and thus had remained safe and hidden. Alone no more, Reptile vowed to remain with his rediscovered people--and reclaim their Earthrealm homeland." Character Relationships *Competed in the Mortal Kombat tournament to fight for Outworld. *Fought against and was defeated by Johnny Cage in the first match of the tournament. *Informed Shang Tsung of vital information, prompting the sorcerer to put the second tournament on hold. *Defeated, along with Shang Tsung (disguised as the elder Sub-Zero), by Smoke. *Defeated by the younger Sub-Zero during the second Mortal Kombat tournament. *Encountered both Kurtis Stryker and Kabal during the Earthrealm invasion, incapacitating Kabal before being defeated by Stryker. Category:Character Subpages Category:Alternative Timeline